Characters
Jiang Family Jiang Chen (江塵): Main protagonist. Son of the Celestial Emperor in his past life and son of a duke of an ordinary kingdom in his current life. Born with a yin constitution and thus could not train in his past life, but gained the potential to do so in his present life. Jiang Feng (江楓): Father of Jiang Chen and duke of Jiang Han province in the Eastern Kingdom Jiang Fu (江福): Head steward of Jiang Han manor Jiang He (江賀): Direct grandson of Elder Xi Jiang Tong (江桐): The younger brother that Jiang Feng relied most heavily on, Jiang Chen’s third uncle. Honest, sincere and contained. Jiang Xi (江老): Clan elder with the longest record of service Jiang Xiong (江雄): Son of Elder Xi Li You (李侑): Elder Xi daughter’s son. Jiang Ying (江鷹): Jiang Feng’s right hand man and loyal vassal. Leader of the Jiang family Iron Guard Jiang Yu (江雨): Jiang Tong’s son. Fragile and slim, calls Jiang Chen brother. Jiang Zheng (江正): MC’s long suffering steward/body servant Yinglan Tribe (應藍): Tribe of Jiang Chen’s mother, controlled by the Lan family Jiang Chen’s Personal Guard Bi Yun (畢云): Iron Mountain Tribe of the Jiang Han territory Guo Jin (郭進): Grandson of royal tutor Guo Shun. Father was labeled a deserter and thus he grew up in abject poverty and shame Ke Mu (柯牧): Summer Tribe of the Jiang Han territory, six meridians true qi Qiao Chuan (喬川): Qiao Baishi’s nephew, brothers with Qiao Shan Qiao Shan (喬山): Qiao Baishi’s nephew, brothers with Qiao Chuan Shen Yifan (沈一帆): Jade Dragon Tribe of the Jiang Han territory, six meridians true qi Wen Ziqi (溫子琪) : Newest disciple of the North Sect of the Star Argus Palace. 15/16 years old with a delicate and exquisitely wrought body Xue Tong (薛同): Son of Jiang Chen’s mother’s younger sister Characters Celestial Emperor: Father of Jiang Chen in his previous life Sectmistress Jade (玉夫人): Sectmistress of the North Sect of the Star Argus Palace in the Large Rock County Jing Cai’er (荊彩兒): Daughter of Jing Man, seven meridians true qi Chief Jing Man (酋長): Chief of the Redbud Tribe Han Li (韓力): An ordinary person in Jiang Chen’s past life who had been born without a spirit base, but became the strongest in his world and ascended to the world of immortals in the end Lu Boyu (陸伯鈺): Disciple of the South Sect of the Star Argus Palace Ma Datong (馬大同): Du Ruhai’s best friend and loyal to Du Ruhai Mang Qi (蟒奇): Empyrean level beast in the Boundless Catacombs, swore an oath of allegiance to Jiang Chen if Jiang Chen could free him Ouyang Fei (歐陽菲): Disciple of the North Sect in the Star Argus Palace. Flighty, lovesick personality Qian Ji (千機老人): An old man with wondrous fortune telling abilities. His divination sent Elder Shun and Huang’er to the Eastern Kingdom Shen Rong (沈戎): Sectmaster of the South Sect in Star Argus Palace. 40 years old Sheng brothers: Four brothers from commander Tiandu’s Sheng battalion Spirit alchemist (靈藥師) Xie Qiang (謝強): Member of the South Sect of Star Argus Palace Xue Sha (血煞): Boss killer of the Hidden Hand killers hired to kill Jiang Chen **TL Note regarding names: Most character surnames are tied in with their dukedoms, ie. Hubing Yue and Hubing dukedom, Jiang Chen and Jiang Han dukedom (his dukedom name is separated into two words because he’s the MC and only Jiang is reflected in his name). For Xuan fatty, Xuan is his name and fatty is his game (™ by Kidyeon). I would surmise his full name is Jin Xuan Xuan (gosh that’s so girly) Eastern Kingdom Dukes and Nobles Bai Zhanyun (白戰雲): Heir to White Tiger Dukedom Bai Xianling (白县令): Duke of White Tiger Dukedom Boss Song (宋老闆): Owner of Turquoise Hall and Hong Tiantong's Uncle Courtmaster Wang (汪苑主): Grand Courtmaster of the Pill King Garden Du Ruhai (杜如海): Assistant Keeper, one of the main organizers of the Hidden Dragon Trials. Second in command but first in terms of actual power Duke of Tianshui: Nameless duke who has a strong rivalry with Jiang Feng Examiner Hua (華考官): Examiner in charge of “The Papers of Military Strategy” (兵道篇) Examiner Zhao (趙考官): Examiner in charge of “The Articles of Spirit Medicine” Minister Fan (兵部范尚書): Minister of War Guo Shun (郭順): Princess Gouyu’s first martial dao tutor Hong Chunlei (洪春雷): Duke of Vermillion Bird dukedom Hong Tiantong (洪天童): Heir to Vermillion Bird dukedom Hubing Yue (壺丘岳): Best friends with Jiang Chen and heir to Hubing dukedom Organizer Ma (馬總管): Middle aged organizer for the Hidden Dragon Trials Ouyang Ping (歐陽平): Heir to the Sunchaser dukedom Shui Qingshu (水青樹): Heir to Tianshui dukedom Xuan Xuan (軒軒): aka Fatty Xuan. A person shaped like a meatball and best friends with Jiang Chen. Heir to Jinshan dukedom Xuan Yuan (宣袁): Six meridians true qi, sudden contender for heir to Jinshan dukedom Yang Zong (楊宗): Former best friends with Jiang Chen, didn’t support him in the beginning of the novel Yan Jiuzhuang (燕九莊): Duke of Yanmen dukedom, at odds with Jiang Han Yan Yiming (燕一鳴): Bully and heir to Yanmen dukedom Yi Taichu (易太初): Heir to Black Tortoise Dukedom Vice Minister Zhang (戶部張侍郎): Vice Minister in the Ministry of Revenue Zhou Tan (周坦): Young boss of a the premier Zhou money house in the capital, from which Guo Jing borrowed money from for his mother’s illness Eastern Royal Family Ceremonial guards (金瓜武士): Guards wielding a weapon in front of the Aurum Imperial Hall. Symbolizes royal power Eastern Lin (東方麟): Eastern Lu’s son Eastern Lu (東方鹿): King of the Eastern Kingdom Eastern Jun (東方駿): Gouyu’s elder brother, heir to the kingdom when he fell to betrayal and an ambush Eastern Zhiruo (東方芷若): The princess of Eastern Kingdom and Eastern Lu’s daughter, suffering from a body with a yin constitution Eastern Gouyu (東方勾玉): Eastern Lu’s sister, main organizer of the Hidden Dragon Trials Wei Tiandu (衛天都): Trusted commander of the Tiandu army for Eastern royal family Xia Ting (夏庭): Eunuch to Eastern Lu Eastern Kingdom Soaring Dragon Family Long Er (龍二): Long Yi’s younger brother Long Juxue (龍居雪): Daughter of Long Zhaofeng, invited to join the Purple Sun Sect, possesses an azure phoenix constitution (青鸞之體) Long Yinye (龍吟野): Son of Long Zhaofeng, Long Juxue’s brother Long Zhaofeng (龍騰): Number one ranked duke in Eastern Kingdom, great ambitions to take over the kingdom Long San (龍三): Soaring Dragon underling, ten meridians true qi. Sent to kill Jiang Chen Long Yi (龍一): Long San’s brother and hired Hidden Hand to kill Jiang Chen in the third Hidden Dragon Trial Zhang Qi (章七): A death warrior under Long San’s command. The only one to escape Jiang Chen’s initial attack of throwing daggers Eastern Kingdom Hall of Healing Administrator He (何執事): Administrator (acts like a store manager) Elder Blue (藍長老): Elder in the Hall of Healing Huang’er: Eldder Shun’s granddaughter, suffering from internal ailment Qiao Baishi (喬白石): Third hallmaster in the Hall of Healing Song Tianxing (宋天星): Lord hallmaster in Hall of Healing Third hallmaster (三殿主): Third highest ranked person in the Hall of Healing Elder Shun (舜老): Foreigner, resident expert in the Hall of Healing Wang Li (王離): Fourth hallmaster in the Hall of Healing, previously overshadowed by Qiao Baishi Elder Ying (應無憂): Ying Wuyou, good friend of Qiao Baishi Yue Qun (岳群): Second hallmaster in the Hall of Healing Darkmoon Kingdom Qi Can (齊參): Envoy from the Darkmoon Kingdom Ren Feilong (任飛龍): First general of the kingdom, known for his godly tactics in war and brutality Skylaurel Kingdom Royal Family and Related Dan Fei (丹妃): Girl adopted by Tutor Ye since young and treated like a grandchild Gu (古): Captain of the eleventh team of the Yellow Winged Dragonteeth Guard, commands ten thousand men Ling Feng (靈風): One of second prince Ye Qiao’s men, adept in the habits of spirit creatures Ling Shi (靈石): One of second prince Ye Qiao’s men Ling Xuan (靈玄): One of second prince Ye Qiao’s men Tang Long (唐攏): Wyvern Knight on the border, home within the capital Tang Zhong (唐重): Tang Long’s younger brother Wyvern Knight (翼龍騎士): Aerial border guards Xue San (血三): Part of the Hidden Hand killer organization, here to avenge Xue Sha’s death Ye Chonglou (葉重樓): Spirit king protector of the kingdom, tutor of the princes Ye Dai (葉岱): First prince of the Skylaurel Kingdom Ye Hao (葉壕): Fifth prince of the Skylaurel Kingdom Ye Qiao (葉橋): Second prince of the Skylaurel Kingdom Ye Rong (葉融): Fourth prince of the Skylaurel Kingdom Ye Zheng (葉錚): Third prince of the Skylaurel Kingdom Yellow Winged Lesser Dragons (黃翼牙龍): Steeds for the Wyvern Knights Yu Dui (余隊): Tang Long’s comrades in the Wyvern Knights Skylaurel Kingdom: Four Great Sites Bei (貝大人): Administrator in charge of penalties and punishments for the Northern Palace Fei Xuan (費玄): Head instructor of the Qingyang Valley. Eccentric personality, later promoted to senior executive Feng Yan (封炎): Disciple of the Myriad Treasures Palace Senior brother Kuang (鄺師兄): Of the Azure Heaven Northern Palace Lin Qianli (凌千里): Core disciple of the Southern Palace. Accompanied Prince Ye to Tutor Ye’s birthday banquet Liu Can (劉燦): A womanly youth who chased after Jiang Chen during the latter’s trip to the capital and has just entered the spirit realm Liu Chengfeng (柳乘風): Head of the Northern Palace Ning Qingyan (青煙): Elder of the Southern Palace who had a wish of wanting to remain youthful forever and fell in love with Qiao Baishi. Her mother disapproves of the match Shi Xiaoyao (石逍遙): Vice head of the Myriad Treasures Palace Xiao Yu (蕭羽): One of the three great geniuses of the Northern Palace, wanting to marry Elder Ning Yi Qiansui (易千隨): A senior disciple of the Azure Heaven Northern Palace Zhang Meng (張蒙): Northern Palace disciple that sought to make trouble for Jiang Chen and was beaten to death Zhuge Yan (諸葛言): Head of Myriad Treasures Palace Skylaurel Kingdom: Dragonteeth Guard Dragonteeth Guard (龍牙衛): Guard is divided into ten troops with a general and vice general assigned to each troop. There are ten large squadrons beneath each troop, with each squadron numbering ten thousand. There’s one commander and two vice commanders for each squadrons. General director > three vice directors > ten generals > ten vice generals > commanders > vice commanders (副大隊長) > lieutenants > captains (commands a team 小分隊) Members start off as interns > ninth rank >>> first rank > captain (小隊長) > lieutenant (中隊長) > commander (大隊長) Lu Wuji (律無忌, 律都統): Vice general of the Dragonteeth Guard, close relations to a vice director of the Guard and with the Northern Palace Qi Fengxian (戚奉先): General of the seventh troop and Yang Zhao’s confidante Qi Tiannan (齊天楠): Vice director of the Dragonteeth Guard, ranked number three Shangguan Yi (上官翼): General director of the Dragonteeth Guard Tian Shao (田大隊長): A commander in the Dragonteeth Guard Xin Wudao (辛無道): Dragonteeth Guard Yang Zhao (楊昭): Vice director in the Dragonteeth Guard. General Lu’s uncle Zhou Kai (周圭): First vice director of Dragonteeth Guard, second to only the general director Shangyang Kingdom Wu Hong (巫鴻): Crown prince, very ambitious Wu Tan (巫坦): King, very ambitious, honorary Purple Sun Sect elder Tian Shu, De Qi, Lie Feng, and Cheng Yun (天樞、地奇、烈風、乘云): Nationa’s four great warriors Sixteen Kingdom Alliance: Purple Sun Sect Ceng Shi (曾師): First senior brother/personal disciple beneath Master Shuiyue Chu Xinghan (楚星漢): Second ranked personal disciple of Master Shuiyue Hai Tian (海天): Third ranked personal disciple beneath Master Shuiyue He Yan (何晏): Fourth ranked personal disciple beneath Master Shuiyue Lei Gangyang (雷罡陽): Strongest disciple amongst the younger generation. Born with a soul of fire and thunder essence (炎雷靈體) Luo Huang (羅煌): One of the genius disciples of the sect, one of Master Zhenyang’s disciples Ouyang Jian (歐陽劍): First level candidate in the earth quadrant, number 23 out of 60 seeds first level disciples. Cheng Lan and Cheng Zhen’s older cousin Master Shuiyue (水月大師): One of the nine great elders of the sect, ranking in the top ten of the sect Xu Zhen (徐振): One of Master Shuiyue’s ten major disciples. Long Juxue’s junior brother Yu Jie (余玠): One of Master Shuiyue’s ten major disciples, low ranking. 22 or 23 years old. Long Juxue’s senior brother, wields the Autumn Water Sword (秋水劍) Spiritual Master Zixu Zhenren (紫旭真人) :Head of the Precious Tree Sect Sixteen Kingdom Alliance: Precious Tree Sect Members of the four great sites are outer disciples. Disciples within the Precious Tree Sect were divided into: true > personal > core > inner. Each level was further divided into one star to nine stars Chen Li (陳立): Second level spirit realm. Hired by Ye Dai during the Maze Realm Autumn Hunt Four Esteemed Elders (太上長老): Four venerated elders within the Sect Four Seasons Hall (四季堂): Hall of law enforcement(執法堂) Han Xianke (韓仙客): One of the five pill geniuses of the Four Seasons Hall Iron Can (鐵燦長老): Elder in charge of overseeing the end of the Autumn Maze, threatened to blacklist Jiang Chen Iron Chuanfeng (鐵傳風): Fourth level disciple in the mystic quadrant of the second selection Iron Dazhi (鐵達志): Nephew of Iron Can and grandson of Iron Long, wields the Black Dragon Halberd (黑龍長戟) Iron Long (鐵隆): Father of Elder Iron, one of the four esteemed elders within the sect, head of the Long family Iron Yong (鐵墉): Iron Can’s older brother who accidentally passed away when Iron Dazhi was young Li Yuan (李遠): Vice sect head, ninth level spirit realm Xie Tianshu (謝天樹宗主): Head of the Precious Tree Sect, head of the Xie family Wang You (王侑): Senior executive of the sect, Elder Iron’s man Yang Xiaoqian (楊小倩): Yang Zhao’s younger sister and wife of Elder Iron Zhou Yi (周逸): Elder Iron’s personal disciple and of the earth spirit realm before the age of 30, nicknamed Sword of Cloud and Wind (風云劍) Sixteen Kingdom Alliance: Myriad Spirit Sect Luo Xi (羅夕): Myriad Spirit Sect genius, sky quadrant Wang Tuo (王駝): Vice head Yuan Qinglu (元青鹿): Final 16 Sixteen Kingdom Alliance: Flowing Wind Sect Icemist (冰嵐): Origin realm forefather Jiang Rou (江柔): Vice head Shi Yunyun (師云云): Top sect genius, sky quadrant Great Selection Senior brother Cheng Lan (成蘭師兄): Fourth level spirit realm. Purple Sun Sect Cheng Zhen (成真): Senior brother Chen’s older cousin. Purple Sun Sect Daoyan (道言): Senior uncle in the Purple Sun Sect Guo Ren (郭仁): First seed in the mystic quadrant. Purple Sun Sect Lian Canghai (連滄海): Fifth seed in sky quadrant. Precious Tree Sect Liu Wencai (劉文采): First level candidate in the mystic quadrant, seventh seed. Myriad Spirit Sect Lu Yali (陸亞離): Little fatty of the Myriad Spirit Sect, often called Lu Pear (陸鴨梨) because his body is shaped like a pear Tang Hong (湯洪): Precious Tree Sect, sky quadrant Xiao Fei/Dan Fei (小飛): Candidate number two in the first selection Xie Yufan (謝雨凡): Genius of the Xie family, Precious Tree Sect Myriad Domain Dark North Sect (北冥宗) Great Cathedral (大圣堂) Sacred Sword Palace (圣劍宮) Walkabout Sect (逍遙宗) Long Xiaoxuan (龍小玄): Dragon that Jiang Chen runs into Myriad Domain: Regal Pill Palace Chang Feng (長風): Elder Dan Chi (丹池): Palace head. His body slender and his complexion as clear as jade, as if a baby’s face. He had a natural pair of phoenix eyes and looked quite gentle and tender, giving one the impression of a girl when they first looked at him. Jin Gu (金谷): Elder, Hallmaster of the Hall of Spring and Autumn Gong Yue (龔玥): Inner disciple, ninth level spirit realm Hall of Might (本武堂): One of the top three halls in the sect Hall of Spring and Autumn (春秋堂): Hall to request missions Jun Mobai (君墨白) Lian Cheng (連城): Hallmaster of the Hall of Might, Shen Qinghong’s master. Owns the Skypeak Cauldron (天極鼎) Ling Bi’er (凌壁兒): First in pill dao before Jiang Chen and Mu Gaoqi appeared. Resident in the Sovereign Area, one of the four kings Ling Hui’er (凌惠兒): Little girl highly favored to win a residence in the Sovereign Area, Ling Bi’er’s younger sister Ling Su (凌肅): Ling Bi’er and Ling Hui’er’s father, afflicted with the Divine Befuddlement Miasma after venturing into a forbidden area by mistake Linghu Xian (令狐閑): Elder in charge of the Herbal Hall (本草堂), white hair and a young face Linghu Feng (令狐風): Lineal grandson of Linghu Xian, top three favored to win the contest for residences in Sovereign Area Lu Duan (呂端): Hallmaster of the Hall of Refinement Mt. Great Drum (大鼓山): Residence of the inner disciples Mt. Rippling Mirage PIll Battles (幻波山斗丹) Rippling Mirage Hall (幻波大殿): A great hall erected by the Myriad Empire Mu Gaoqi (木高棋): Newest core disciple to enter the Rosy Valley before Jiang Chen, natural born wood constitution (天生木靈體) Nie Chong (聶沖) Ouyang Chao (歐陽超): Lineal grandson of Ouyang De, favored to win contests for residences in Sovereign Area Ouyang De (歐陽德): Elder in Herbal Hall Hall of Refinement (煉器堂): Specializes in weapon forging. It ranks sixth amongst the nine halls of the Regal Pill Palace Regal Pill Palace (丹乾宮): Possesses five treasured cauldrons: Skyscatter, Skyweave, Skypeak, Skyorigin, and Skywood Cauldron (天衍鼎,天梭鼎,天極鼎,天元鼎,天木鼎) Rong Zifeng (戎子峰): Eight level origin realm Rosy Valley (丹霞谷): Valley in which the sect cleaved out multiple residences for their core disciples, contains the Soaring Clouds, Peerless, Sky Pillar, and Sovereign areas (凌云區、無雙區、擎天區還有至尊區) Skyweave Cauldron (天梭鼎): One of the top five cauldrons in Regal Pill Palace history Shen Qinghong (沈青鴻): Regal PIll Palace genius in the Sovereign Area Shen Anyang: Shen Qinghong’s follower, refined three sources of fire into himself. Also known as Shen Trifire (申三火) Wang Yue (望岳): Vice Hallmaster of the Herbal Hall Wen Lang (聞朗): Elder sent to the Precious Tree Sect to talk of an alliance Xuan Zhen (玄針): Vice head, second level sage realm. He has a head full of silver hair and a face as expressionless as a zombie’s Yan Hongtu (言宏圖): Master of the Soaring Clouds area in the Rosy Valley (丹霞谷凌云區) Yun Nie (云涅): One of three venerated elders on the elder council, Hallmaster of the Herbal Hall (本草堂) Zheng Le (張烈): Inner disciple, ninth level spirit realm Myriad Domain: Sacred Sword Palace Feng Wanjian (馮萬劍) Myriad Domain: Great Cathedral Xu Gang (許罡): From the Sacred Lion family Yue Pan (岳蟠): From the Sacred Lion family, earth origin realm Myriad Domain: Tristar Sect Gao Yi (高逸) Lin Feng (林鋒) Senior sect head Zhu (祝): The most senior out of the three sect heads Star and Moon Glyph (星月符) Myriad Domain: Walkabout Sect \aster (上人) Upper Eight Regions Upper Eight Regions: Celestial Cicada Court Su Huanzhen ( ): Head of the Celestial Cicada Court Upper Eight Regions: Empyrean River Palace Upper Eight Regions: Eternal Celestial Capital Upper Eight Regions: Heavenly Dragon Sect Upper Eight Regions: Moon God Sect = Upper Eight Regions: Ninesuns Sky Sect Ninesuns Sky Sect (九陽天宗) Chen Lei ( ): Esteemed Elder of the Ninesuns Sky Sect Shangguan Yanqing ( ): Twelfth Rank Inspector Feng Beidou (封北斗): Tenth Rank Inspector Purple Light Division (紫光分舵): Former Purple Sun Sect of the sixteen kingdom alliance Gu Xiong (古雄): Second rank inspector, peak of spirit realm Hua Qianxhan (華千山): Ninth rank inspector Lu Yuan ( ): Esteemed Elder of the Ninesuns Sky Sect Wu Gong ( ): Esteemed Elder of the Ninesuns Sky Sect Wu Chen (武辰): Ninth level spirit realm, one star embroidered on his chest Ximen He ( ): Esteemed Elder of the Ninesuns Sky Sect Zuo Lan (左藍): Rank four inspector (四級巡查使者) Zuo Quihao ( ): Sectmaster of Ninesuns Sky Sect Upper Eight Regions: Great Yu Skysword Sect Han Qianxhan (韓千戰): Head of the Skysword Sect Upper Eight Regions: Sublime Chord Temple Upper Eight Regions: Pillfire City Nangong Ping: Son of Nangong Jun, the head of the Nangong clan, gave Jiang Chen, the Astral White Tiger, Xiao Bai, as compensation, after causing trouble. Sixteen Kingdom Alliance General “The Annals of Mountains and Rivers” (山河志)”: A book recording the structure of Jiang Chen’s world and chronicles the territories, powers, and cultures as well. Azure phoenix constitution: A rare constitution that first needs to have the evil humors of extreme yin purged from it (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_argus) Bell of the Waking Dragon (醒龍鐘) Carnal Prayer Mat: Ancient Chinese porn novel Da Yu Bow (大禹弓): Four times refined bow that Ye Rong gave to Jiang Chen when recruiting him Drum of the Shocking Dragon (驚龍鼓) Enigmatic cloud wood (玄云原木): Wood that possesses a yin character Ethereal Soothing Melody (仙籟妙音): Same effects as the “Sacred Liberation Mantra” but can be performed by multiple instruments Five Winged Phoenix-Dragon (鳳蛟五翼獸): Dragon’s head, two wings on its back, but its tail was like a phoenix with three wings on its rump Four treasures of the study (文房四寶): Writing brush, ink stick, ink slab and paper Great selection of the sects (宗門大選): A regular selection held by the four great sects of the sixteen kingdoms that comes about once every five or ten years. Jiang Chen happened to run into one in which three thousand mundane practitioners would be selected to enter the sects, a great increase compared to the usual one thousand. The great selection has been divided into the first and second selection. The first selection is open to mundane practitioners, in which ten thousand would be selected from four hundred thousand people. There are five trials within the first selection, first – trial of the heart, second – trial of talent, third – trial of potential, fourth – trial of combat and fifth – trial of fortune. Trial of the heart was to pass the path of rebirth in ten days. Trial of talent was to choose several tests to ascertain one’s talents. The test of martial dao talent tested one’s control, grasp, and mastery of the five elements. Participants are to choose between difficulty levels of easy (lesser spirit potential), intermediate (intermediate spirit potential), and difficult (superior spirit potential). The difficult level caverns are embodied with a spirit vein of the heavenly attribute. Trial of endurance and potential takes place on the Endless Mountain. There are ten thousand steps in the mountain, divided into ten floors. The level of floors and steps you can take will partition your endurance and potential. 5th floor: pass. 6th floor: above average. 7th: excellent. 8th: genius. 9th: on par with geniuses of four sects. 10th: not even the geniuses of the four sects can make it here. Refining the magnetic heart (元磁之心) after passing the test on the tenth floor will allow one to refine the mountain. Trial of combat – a stone marker displays the martial art technique called “Obscure Seal of Life and Death” (青冥生死印). Candidates have three days to mentally practice it, and enter the Great Hall of Life and Death (青冥大殿) after three days to be tested. Seals of the “Obscure Seal of Life and Death”: Seal of Hellfire (地獄幽火印), Seal of Frostchill (寒冰凝真印) Trial of fortune – Valley of Destruction (明滅谷) in which fortune and risk were equally scattered. No one was eliminated in this trial, and there were no rules. The only goal was to stay alive. The Divine Tree of Dreams (夢神之木) Once selected, the victors will enter a second selection with the sect disciples. This stage will run for three years and select the best 64 disciples, with a final 16 being chosen from that and gain the status as the personal disciples of the origin realm forefathers of the sects. Earth quadrant – candidates fight in the following five rings: ring of gravity, ring of fire, ring of ice, ring of thorns, and ring of spirit devouring Sky quadrant – foundation exam of the heart takes place in the Divine Maze Tower (迷神塔) The Great Formation of Heavenly Soul Confinement (諸天萬靈鎖神大陣): A formation starting from the fourth level of the Boundless Catacombs downwards that prevents any creature within spirit dao from leaving Heritage of memories (傳承記憶) Hidden Death (追命暗門): Killer organization not from Eastern Kingdom, employed to kill Jiang Chen Hidden Dragon Trials (潛龍榜): Examinations that take place every 20 years testing the heirs of each dukedom. Dukedoms were retained only if the heir passed. The four great dukes were allowed to have two candidates each, with the more optimal score being recorded First foundational exam: Candidate must be at least the true qi realm Second foundational exam: Practice Eastern Amethyst Qi until candidate reaches perfection level and maintain it for an hour in a room filled with level four sword aura Third foundational exam: Theoretical exam testing “The Articles of Martial Arts”, “The Articles of Spirit Medicine”, “The Papers of Power and Influence”, and “The Papers of Military Strategy” (《武學篇》、《靈藥篇》、《權術篇》、《兵道篇》) Final examinations: Candidates receive two chances to apply for missions of 1 – 9 different ranks. Failure to complete both applications leads to automatic forfeiture of the dukedom, to be replaced by an aristocratic family. Once the initial ranking is determined, combat competition commences to determine final rankings Maze Realm Autumn Hunt (迷境秋獵) Message glyph (傳音符) Millionditch Stonenest (萬壕石窩): Unique dimension that can hold millions of Goldbiter Rats in the space of a fist sized lump of rock Myriad Spirit Sect (萬靈宗): One of the four great sects in the sixteen kingdom alliance. Origin realm practitioner Ninelion (九獅尊者) Nine Magnificence Dew Wine (九華玉露酒): Properly known as Nineflower Dew Wine (九花玉露酒) Phenomenon of Dragons and Tigers (龍虎氣象) Purple Sun Sect (紫陽宗): Lead sect of the four sects of the sixteen kingdoms, venerated elder Sunchaser (追楊) who possesses a fire spirit constitution (火靈之體) Rare Jade Fruit (玉奇果): A fruit that grows in Mang Qi’s quarters in the Boundless Catacombs, will raise the level of training of ordinary practitioners by one level, no strings attached Royal engraved dragon medallion: A token that allows the holder to freely enter and exit the palace, does not have to kowtow when meeting the king Sacred Deliverance Mantra (梵音渡魂咒): suppresses interference within the soul and calms souls when chanted Skysilk Armor: Gift from Princess Gouyu, made from the silk worms in barbarian territory Six Panel Door (六扇門): Swordteeth Flying Fox (劍齒飛狐): A cub was offered as a birthday present to Ye Chonglou Tempered body (金身之體): a body which has been forged and trained, a natural line of defense Yin constitution: a body in which yin and yang are out of balance. Yin reigns supreme in a Yin body and the owner cannot be a practitioner Myriad Domain General Myriad Domain Hidden Dragon Trials (萬象潛龍榜): Myriad Empire: The Myriad Domain used to have a royal family until one of them raped a girl from the Upper Eight Regions, leading to the royal clan’s demise Myriad Grand Ceremony (萬象大典): Memorial for the late Myriad Empire, held once every thirty years Paramount Realm (萬象極境): A place in which the emperor realm experts enter at the end of their lives, releasing the final essence of their existence, and leaving behind their own heritage, their life’s work, treasures, and matters of their life. The top 100 in the MD Hidden Dragon Trials may enter